Perceptions
by Lone Draco
Summary: Draco and Harry reflect on their feelings and relationship with eachother (D/H slash!) In honour of valentines day!
1. Default Chapter

~Perceptions~  
By:Lone Draco   
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer:I Don't own Harry or Draco sadly...don't it suck? Anyways, they  
aint mine, I'm not making any money from them, and if I was I wouldn't  
be sitting here writting a fanfic...would you?  
  
Author Note:Hi again, look at me, I'm back and maybe better than ever?   
Well I can only tell by your reviews!This fic is the promised Harry/Draco  
fluff and as you will note it has a Love theme and it was in fact   
posted on valentines day! SO THERE!Okay okay, a day before valentines   
day but...but fine. It was in the spirit of valentines that I wrote it   
if that counts!  
  
with no further ado   
  
~Perceptions~  
By:Lone Draco   
  
  
It's Amazing what you can say right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light the dark  
  
*****  
  
Draco lay in the large bed, his thoughts keeping him awake. He smiled   
at the sleeping form beside him and brushed a strang of raven hair   
away from his finacee's face and ran a slender, pale finger across   
the scare that has caused Harry so much pain in his life. Suddenly   
the emerald-eyed boy awoke and turned to face Draco.  
  
"What is it love?" He asked, his eyes worried.  
  
"Do you know how much you mean to me Harry?" Draco answered the question   
with one of his own.Harry raised himself up on an elbow and kissed Draco   
lightly on his nose.   
  
"If I didn't would I be here now?" He chuckled and lowered his head back   
to his satin pillow.   
  
"Oh go back to sleep, you're much more angelic that way," Draco commented  
smiling, he also lowered himself down and wrapped a protective arm around  
Harry. His voice was quiet and silky when he spoke," Harry, you are the   
sun that makes my shadow, your the wind in my wings and the one who taught   
me to fly," Harry replied only by snuggling closer to his lover.   
  
*****  
  
Try as I may I can Never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
*****  
  
Harry slept soundly and his dream was more of a flashback to the first   
days of his relationship with the soul mate he was planning on spending   
the rest of his life with.  
  
~Dream/Flashback~  
  
Harry sat in the large armchair in his hogwarts house, his brow wrinkled   
in confusion.//I've never heard him say it// he realied.//Never has he   
said it...not once//   
  
Harry stood and grabbed his cloak, there was only one place to find Draco   
at nights and he was damned if he didn't find his boyfriend. He left   
silently and began his walk towards the owlery, true to his tradition the   
other boy was sitting on the floor surrounded by his feathered friends.  
Seeing Harry he rose.  
  
"Draco..." Harry began before looking into Draco's eyes. The mirky depths  
shone at him, their normal stormy grey turned into a silver by the emotion  
that radiated from them, and Harry realised he didn't need Draco to say  
it, he knew it without a word being said.  
  
"Yes Harry?" The taller boy asked. Harry replied only by pulling Draco's   
head down to his own and kissing him. His first Kiss.  
  
*****  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me   
there's a truth in your eyes sayin you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall   
You say it best, when you say nothin at all   
  
*****  
  
Draco awoke again and sat watching Harry, glad for all he had and remembering  
the time he had almost lost him.  
  
~Draco's Flashback~  
  
Harry crumpled to the ground as his enemy did the same.Draco ran to his   
side while the other aurors made certin that voldemort had fallen. The   
raven-haired boy didn't not respond to his voice or to his touch, and the   
only sign of life was the shallow rise and fall of his breathing.  
  
Draco Picked up the limp body and apparated back to hogwarts, his belief  
that Madam Pomfrey was the best evedint. Walking up the stone steps he   
was greatful that it was nightfall and most of the students were enjoying  
their evening meal. The few that were roaming the corridors saw his burden   
and moved out of his way whispers following his figure.   
  
Heading first to the hospital wing he found that the witch in question had  
gone to take her dinner break and Harry was begining to get somewhat heavy.   
He unlocked the door and placed Harry on a free bed, then turned and fled  
down the stairs towards the grand hall.   
  
Walking through the side door he strode up to the high table and whispered  
something in Dumbledore's ear. The wizened old man stood and called for the  
attention of the students.   
  
"My students, it appers that Voldemort has finally fallen to what fate   
may await him, however I will need you all to return to your rooms, the   
food will be delivered there, prefects please lead the way" As he finished   
the great hall erupted into whispers and the prefects tried to get everyone   
in order and off to their houses.   
  
Minutes later all of the staff were crowded around the hospital wing door  
and Draco, Dumbledore and Pomfrey where trying everythign to bring Harry  
back into his body. Suddenly as they were about to try another spell   
Harry's parched lips whispered a single word.   
  
"Draco..." The silver haired boy was instantly at his lover's side, Harry's   
tan hand grasped in his own. Dumbledore nodded and with the warden's complaints  
he and the witch left the couple.   
  
"Harry...Harry love I'm here," Draco said soothingly, holding Harry's hand which   
held onto his as if Harry was afraid Draco would vanish if he let go.   
  
"I knew you'd save me..."  
  
*****  
~Fin Chapter one~  
  
End Note: Oh I thought this would be a one chapter deal but I was WRONG  
so there. Um next chapter will be out probably on saturday along with   
its cousin chapter 5 of Watching Diamond...well please review and I would   
be SO happy! 


	2. Verse 2

~Perceptions~  
By:Lone Draco   
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own, Didn't create, Don't sue  
  
Author Note: Hi again, here's chapter two, or more of a continuation of   
chapter one, please enjoy and PLEASE review! Oh and I don't own the song  
either, I would put who does but so many people have sung it ((I did for   
a talent show)) that I don't know who wrote it! Um..and for those of   
you who have read my SM fanfiction, my co-author is back...everyone say   
hi to 290...well here we go!  
  
290: With no further kitty ado...  
  
LD:Wait you messed up my start...  
  
with no further ado...  
  
~Perceptions~  
((verse 2))  
By:Lone Draco   
  
All day long I can here people talking outloud  
but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
  
*******  
  
The next morning was bright and full of spring-time cheer. Draco found   
all this revoulting and Harry had a good laugh on his part. Draco now   
sat sulking as Harry was drawn into the good cheer and had insisted on  
inviting all of his old Gryffindor house over for a get-together. Many   
of the people would be traveling by floo so both Harry and Draco stood   
clear of the fire-place.   
  
About thirty minutes later, all of the guests had arrived and were milling  
about talking of the old days and of their adventures at Hogwarts. The   
single serpant among the lions had floated away from the crowd to sit   
alone by the fire drinking a dry wine.   
  
Harry's eyes flicked over to him and the raven-haired boy excused himself  
from the conversation he was in. Making his way over to the blonde man   
he leaned down and kissed Draco's cheek.   
  
"Dance with me?" He whispered before taking Draco's hands in his own and  
leading him otu onto the make-shift dance floor.   
  
********  
Try as they may they could never define (1)   
what's being said between your heart and mine  
********  
"Harry, I just can't see how you can love him," Ron said as he helped  
himself to another cracker.   
  
"Ron, I'm sorry but it's just one of those things that you could never   
understand. Do you understand why Hermione loves Severus?(2)" Harry   
replied raising an eyebrow.   
  
" Well, yes...but you and Draco...well that's different!" Ron stuttered  
trying to make a argument.  
  
"No, It's not," Harry said hotly before returning to Draco's side. Draco   
looked down at him before pulling him into a tender kiss and whispering   
his love into his lion's ear.   
  
******  
  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me   
there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
the touch of your hand says you'll catch me id ever I fall   
you say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
******  
  
~3 months later~  
  
Draco stood before the mass of people Harry's hands in his own. He smiled  
and looked into those green eyes that promised him the world. Harry   
returned the grin, silent tears of joy running down his cheeks.   
  
Draco took the tanned hand of his lover and slipped the simple silver  
band on Harry's middle finger. Harry in turn took his own ring of   
white gold and slipped it onto Draco's slinder finger, silently mouthing  
'I love you'.   
  
The priest turned them to face the crowd and Harry took Draco's face   
into his hands and gave him the most meaningful kiss of his life. Turning  
to face the gathering of people he grinned and looked at his husband   
as the priest pronounced them Mr. and Mr. Potter.  
  
******  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me   
there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
the touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
you day it best, when you say nothing at all...  
  
~Fin Chapter 2~  
  
(1) Some versions are "Old Mr. Webster coudl never define and others are   
like the one I used here, in this case that way fit better   
  
(2)HAH! I had to put them in as a couple somewhere!  
  
EN: I have an idea to continue this, with another song, if you want me  
too please review and tell me so...until then Harry and Draco are under  
my rule! BWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Draco: She's been like this since that milk-shake   
  
Harry: No kidding   
  
290: Please pardon my co-author and her captives, I'll take over from   
here, please review and we would be SO happy!  
  
LD: REVIEW...REVIEWS ARE GOOD *laughs evilly*   
  
290: Not like she's desperate or anything * wink wink* 


End file.
